Truly
by DahliaSakuno
Summary: Actually I can't think of a Title but it's like the story of "Sakuno at Rikkai Dai" And "Can I trust again?" And you will know the truth. Forgive me :( Anyway there's a little change about my story. A girl she's Yukimura Childhood friend and She going to ruin something. R&R Pairing YXS 3


It's my first story about POT. And I know there's a similar lines in my story of the other's story. I just want to try write story about Sakuno XD She's my favorite character in Prince Of Tennis and i'm pairing her with Yukimura Seiichi 3 Mehehe. Now maybe this story it's like the story of "Can I Trust again?" and "Sakuno at Rikkai Dai" Well the answer is yes. Actually I copy those story cause it interest me, but that story never been updated. I'm sorry (/\)

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning when Ryuzaki Sakuno stepped outside the door to make her way to her new high school. Sakuno is currently living in Kanagawa with her cousin Ryuzaki Saya.

She have a extremely bad sense of direction, she always walked to Rikkai Dai for the past week before she enroll, now she's confident of not losing her. Fifteen minutes later, she reach the gates of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

She stood in front for a minute to braced all her courage. Today is the beginning of her new life, new school and that means new friends. '_Yosh! You can do it Sakuno!_' she though to herself. Sakuno was walking through the hallways of her new school until she got lost, '_Mou! I'm lost now, Where's the teacher's office?_' totally freaking out whipping her head left and right.

Sakuno was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone, she quickly got up and apologize to that person. "I'm s-sorry f-for bu-bumping i-into y-you" Sakuno said stuttering and bowed.

"It's okay, Are you alright?" A soft voice said. Sakuno looked up and saw a beautiful _girl _wearing a long kimono matches _her _short black hair. "H-hai" Sakuno replied.

"That's good. Hmm i never seen you around before. Are you new here?" _She _said putting a lovely smile on _her _face making Sakuno blush of pink.

"H-hai. I'm Ryuzaki Sa-sakuno" Sakuno said facing the ground fidgeting the hem of her skirt. '_Ryuzaki? where i have heard that surname before' _the _girl _though.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" A loud scream was heard from a group of females calling _her _stop at in her sentence."YUKIMURA-SAMA!" A group of females shouted.

"We have to run" The beautiful stranger grabbed Sakuno hand and dashed put, dragging Sakuno behind _her. _

"W-wait! Where a-are we g-going?" Sakuno ask._  
_

"Just trust me and keep running" They ran as fast as they could. The beautiful person and Sakuno ran inside of the janitor's closet and quickly closed it, before a group of girls caught them. Sakuno is blushing hard realize how close she was to a strange beautiful person. '_Why am I blushing? Get a hold of yourself Sakuno. She's a girl._' Sakuno scolded herself.

"I'm sorry I had to suddenly drag you like that. Are you okay?" The beautiful _girl _asked Sakuno.

"A-ano h-hai. I'm f-fine" Sakuno replied still blushing.

"Good, by the way my name is Yukimura Seiichi." Giving her a beautiful smile, Sakuno blushed even more and though '_Yukimura? Where did I heard that name before?_' Yukimura peek out to the door to see a group of girls were gone. "I believe the fangirls are gone now. Thank goodness they're gone" Yukimura let out a sigh grab Sakuno's hand and walked out to the janitor's closet.

"Ano I hope I-I'm not causing any trouble for you" Sakuno said while they walking down the hallway with Yukimura still holding her hand.

"Of course not. Now how about I take you to the office" Yukimura smiled. "Okay" Sakuno replied

When they reach the principals office, the principal was shocked by Yukimura appearance.

"Yukimura, May I ask what are you wearing?" The principal asked.

"Drama club." Simply answered by Yukimura.

"Say no more. Now you must be Ms. Ryuzaki Sakuno. We are glad to have you here this year" The principal said and smiled at Sakuno

"T-thank you" Sakuno smiled return and bowed

"Anyway since Yukimura is here with you, why don't you show her around." The principal said to Yukimura

"I'll be happy to. Come on Ryuzaki-san." Yukimura once again grabbed Sakuno's hand and walked out to the principal office. "Kids this days." The principal muttered and shook his head slowly

* * *

Yukimura is showing her around the school, while walking Yukimura stop in front of the room to make Sakuno stop.

"This is the Home Etc. room and over there is the Art Room" Yukimura said and pointing a room where is the Art room, Sakuno just nodded.

"You wanna see our garden? It's in the Rooftop. Wanna go?" Yukimura asked Sakuno gave a nod, they went up to the rooftop to see a beautiful garden. Full beautiful flowers, glazing all over of the iridescent.

Sakuno spotted her favorite flower a Dahlia, she stare at it and smiled '_She cute_' Yukimura though and smiled.

"You like that flower?" Sakuno just nod smile still plastered in her face. "It's my Favorite" Yukimura just smiled.

After that they left the garden, Yukimura still showing Sakuno around until someone called his name. They turned around and saw Marui, Kirihara and Niou

"Buchou! What have those crazy girls in the drama club done to you!" Marui, Kirihara and Niou were all shocked about their captain's appearance.

"Well the girls in the drama club made me dress up in this to play part in a scene" Yukimura explained. Sakuno was confused about what they are talking about. While Niou notice her beside Yukimura.

"Ne Buchou who's that?" Niou pointed at Sakuno, who quickly hid behind Yukimura.

"Ah. She's a transferred student. Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, I'm currently showing her around the school" Yukimura tried to introduce her to the others, but she stayed hidden behind him.

"Hmm. It seems she's shy and attached to buchou" Niou observed her.

"Ne she looks familiar." Kirihara put on a thinking cap, knowing he has seen her before. Then he looked at her again, but couldn't see her clearly cause she was hiding behind Yukimura. Then Kirihira saw the two braids that Sakuno had and knew he had seen them before, suddenly Kirihira remember her.

"I remember now, I have seen her before. I fell a sleep on her lap in the bus once." Once Kirihara said that all eyes turned to him.

"Brat, I didn't know you were such a pervert." Marui said. Kirihira face lit up and blush

"I'm not a pervert Marui-sempai!" Kirihara replied. Niou and Marui just snickered.

"Buchou can you please change back before fukubuchou sees you in that and have a heart attack." Niou said while Marui still teasing Kirihara about being a pervert.

"Oh yeah, the outfit." Yukimura removed the wig in his head, Sakuno was in shock because she has seen this person before and despite his female appearance so she didn't notice it. She realize this person is The Captain of Rikkai.

"Y-y-your a b-boy." Sakuno stutter and blushing hard.

"Eh? Did you think buchou is a girl?" Marui asked Sakuno just nod. Earning a chuckle from Yukimura.

"Well, you can't blame her. She never notice buchou is actually a boy cause his wearing a women's clothes" Niou simply said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier" Yukimura apologize Sakuno shook her head and said "Iie. I-it's m-my fault I d-didn't n-notice at all" still stuttering ang blushing.

"Anyway buchou change your clothes. Sanada is looking for you" Niou said looking Yukimura kimono up and down. Yukimura nod

"Ryuzaki-san, Sorry I can't show you around anymore." Yukimura apologize once again. Sakuno replied it's ok, then they walk away and Sakuno went to her homeroom.

* * *

While the four of them walking Kirihara suddenly spoke up. "Ne Marui-sempai her name sounds familiar?" Marui, Niou and Yukimura turned to him.

"Yes it is." Marui replied close his eyes and tapping his finger to his forehead "Ryuzaki... Where did i hear that before" Then marui suddenly remembered.

"I remember! She's the granddaughter of the Coach in Seigaku!" Marui said. Then Yukimura suddenly remembered too. '_So that's why it sounds familiar__' _He though

"But why her granddaughter is studying at Rikkai?" Kirihara asked confuse why she choose Rikkai Dai while her previous school is Seigaku.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and Sanada is going to punish us if we're late" Niou mentally growled Kirihara and Marui walked faster don't want to be late and they don't want to be slapped by Sanada. Yukimura just chuckled then stop to think why Sakuno choose Rikkai over Seigaku it confuse him. '_I wonder why..__' _He though.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakuno went to the Teacher's office before going to her homeroom. Sakuno was outside the teacher's office, she knocked politely then she went in and looking for her Homeroom teacher, Then one of a teacher notice her and approach her.

"Can I help you?" The teacher said. Sakuno looked up to her and nod "Ano.. I'm a t-transferred student a-and I-I'm looking for T-Tamura-sensei" Sakuno said giving her form.

"I'm Tamura-sensei, so your the new student. Well I'm going be to your Homeroom teacher, but I can't teach today cause we having a meeting so I only can introduce you to your new classmate and there's one rule in my class I dislike student who coming late, Understand? " Tamura-sensei explain to her and Sakuno just nod, Tamura-sensei smiled told Sakuno to follow her to their homeroom.

While Sakuno and Tamura-sensei walking to the hallways. Yukimura Miyu dashed inside the classroom and sat down, breathing heavily she woke up late and had to rush to school in a hurry. Her brother can't wake her up cause he had to got to school early for practice.

Their Homeroom teacher, Tamura-sensei had not yet arrived and she was grateful because she's was a strict teacher, and she dislike a student who coming late in her class even if it's only Five minutes she could give a detention.

Miyu was putting out her pencil case when she heard the girls behind her talk of a new student. They were hoping that this new student would be a good-looking guy.

'_I would rather it's a girl. Hopefully someone who likes to play tennis._' Miyu thought wistfully.

She did not care too much for boys due to the fact that she had a brother who had lots of friends and they would always meet up at their house. It was not that she dislike them, it was only because she was around them all the time that she longed for a female confidante.

Miyu did not lack for friends at school. She got along with everyone but somehow was unable to make any close friends. It was probably due to the fact that she disliked most of the topics the girls in her class usually talked about, i.e. fashion, gossip and of course, guys.

The door slide open and Tamura-sensei stepped inside. The class immediately became silent.

Tamura-sensei turned to them and said, "As you all must have heard by now, we have a new student with us today." With that, she said to someone outside the door, "Come in."

Sakuno took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom.

She hated being in the center of attention because she was shy and timid by nature. She clutched her school bag tightly, hoping that no one would notice that her hands were shaking ever so slightly.

She stopped next to Tamura-sensei and waited for her to tell her where to sit. "This is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Would you like to introduce yourself, Ryuzaki?" Tamura-sensei asked.

Sakuno gave a small nervous smile and said, "I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." She then bowed politely. Tamura-sensei looked around the classroom for an empty desk. She found one next to Miyu, by the window. "Ryuzaki, you can sit next to Yukimura Miyu in that empty seat. Yukimura, it would be nice if you can help Ryuzaki settle in since you have been in this school since junior high." '_Yukimura? Maybe she's related to Yukimura-sempai_' Sakuno though

Miyu stood up and smiled, "Hai, sensei. Yuroshiku ne, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno was relieved to see that she would be sitting next to a girl because she was shy of boys. She sat down and hung her bag from the side of her desk.

Miyu said, "I'm Yukimura Miyu. You can just call me Miyu." Sakuno smiled in response to Miyu's friendly attitude and replied, "Then you must call me Sakuno."

The two girls smiled at each other, both feeling they had made a new friend.

* * *

Omygash! I know i know and i'm so sorry T_T I can't think any so i copy some scene and lines in Sakuno at Rikkai dai :9 Sorry FORGIVE ME T^T

Anyway. R&R Thankyou mwa :*


End file.
